Users of computing devices often have to complete an authentication process in order to gain access to a computing device and/or to gain access one or more user accounts, such as email accounts, that may be accessed using a computing device. Such an authentication process may include a user entering, via a keyboard input device (keyboard), a username and a corresponding password in order to gain access to a given computing device or user account. However, in some instances, it may be inconvenient for a user to enter their username and password using a keyboard. For instance, another user may currently be using the keyboard. In other instances, the user may have forgotten or misplaced his or her username and/or password. Of course, other circumstances may exist where a user is unable, or would prefer not to utilize a computing device's keyboard to complete a user authentication process.